


Day 10: Post-Coital Cuddling

by happyeverafter72



Series: 10 Days of Fluff [10]
Category: Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyeverafter72/pseuds/happyeverafter72
Summary: Holmes gets sentimental in the afterglow.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: 10 Days of Fluff [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007745
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Day 10: Post-Coital Cuddling

Holmes loves to be held. He loves it most when he and Watson have made love, when they are sharing soft kisses and touches while they recover their breaths. 

One night, Holmes murmured, “Do you ever wish the world was different?” 

Watson was puzzled. “What do you mean, my love?” 

“I mean that I sometimes wish the world could see that what we have is not wrong. I wish I could hold your hand and kiss you without danger.” 

Watson kissed Holmes’s forehead. “I believe that all that will be possible one day. For now, this will have to be enough.” 

Holmes raised his head and kissed Watson, trying to pour in all the love he felt. When he pulled back, he murmured, “You will always be enough, mon trésor.”


End file.
